A Dragon and his Dragoness
by HimeKiyomi
Summary: Maia Heartifillia is the older sister of Lucy and twin sister to Laxus. She is Minerva's best friend who is Rogue's sister. Throw in a Raging war of Hormones called Mating Season and the GMG's you get a fight of dominance between the two dragonslayers.
1. The Arrival of Maia

Chapter 1: The Arrival of Maia Heartifillia

NO ONES POV:

Maia Heartifillia was sleeping peacefully in a room with lilac walls with silver outlining of flowers and stars. She was the Celestial Dragonslayer with many other gifts and a very sleepy girl. She is known to be the Celestial Dragoness which was given by the one and only "sparky of fairy tail" Laxus Dreyar. She was his "Queen" due to the fact she beat up his sorry ass when he said something perverted to her on her first day at Fairy tail. Erza was proud and Mira started to mutter things about Black hair or Blond hair blue or purple eye babies which did not help the girl at all. She was dreaming of a boy no man with black hair and red eyes but she wasn't sure if it was zeref or mard but she didn't know who else there could be with that description. A strong scent of gin and axe reached her nose and brought her back to reality. **"SPARKY YOU DUMB ASS I WAS SLEEPING STOP GETTING YOURSELF DRUNK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD"** She was annoyed to the point where he acts like a big brother to her when he was drunk. In reality she was his sister so was Lucy. You see Ivan Dreyar was actually their uncle but Jude accused their mother of cheating so Laxus went with Uncle Ivan.

The black hair beauty with purple highlights and purple eyes was the twin sister of the lightning mage which was a shock and fatal blow to the matchmaking demon queen Mira who was broken hearted for three minutes then she saw other guys staring at me then started to go back to being Mira. Erza and Natsu surprisingly were dating which shocked Jellal the most. The dragonslayer felt sorry for the mage which made her offer him a very random friendship that somehow turns into flirting sessions at times. The lightning mage told her to get her stuff packed for the Grand Magic Games which made her smirk. She got up and fixed her bed before heading to her closet to take out a set of suitcases which were purple and silver mixed in with black designs on it. She opened her dressers and packed all the necessary things she needed in the large suitcase. Her exceed Kain was sleeping still on her pillow making her twin lightly spark him making him whimper.

 **"Laxus leave him alone ok? Before I tell mira your crush on Minerva-chan!"** Maia teased her brother due to the fact Minerva is her best friend who is in love with her brother which this GMG's they will get together no matter what happens. On the other side of Fiore a black hair red eye man was sleeping peacefully until his best friend/brother Sting Eucliffe barged into his room making a lot of noise by opening his mouth. **"Sting shut the fuck up before I will tell Cana you were cheating on her with Yukino."** The black hair man threatened the blonde dragonslayer. **"Rogue guess who is on the cover of this week's edition of Sorcerer Weekly its the heartifillia siblings."** Rogue then turned into a shadow and grabbed the magazine out of the player's hands. His eyes scanned the cover looking at Laxus-san before seeing lucy-chan then stops at a black hair girl with purple highlights. **"Sting who is that? and I swear to Zeref's book if you say some bimbo mage you will be wishing Erza got to you before I do."** Rogue was acting strange which meant only one reason Dragon Mating Season has arrived.

 **"Rogue that is Maia she is Laxus's twin she is your age actually but She is known to be the Celestial Dragoness. She is minerva's best friend you should know her your minerva's brother in-fact!"** The blonde hair mage was shocked at his friend's actions. The dragonslayer duo was packed already now the real fight was about to begin; waking up Minerva without getting killed. Maia and Laxus had teleported to the girls best friend house to find her friend hugging laxus black coat which has been missing for about 3 weeks. Maia smirked at her twin who begged her not to say anything before she could open her mouth someone stormed in the room with piercing red eyes the same eyes from her dream. Rogue went into his sisters room to find his sister awake already with a girl and laxus. **"Oh Min-nee you are up. Hey Laxus and whose this?"** His eyes stared at the girl who he saw on the cover of Sorcerers Weekly. **"Maia why don't you and rogue go put the stuff in the car. Laxus and I need to talk ok?"** The black hair harpy hinted can you get out so me and Laxus could be alone which the celestial dragonslayer wanted to stay but she was picked up thrown over someones shoulder and carried out of the room by the shadow dragonslayer.

* * *

Maia's POV:

I was basically thrown over Rogue's shoulder and carried out of the room. **"Rogue let me go you dumbass!"** He just smirked and slapped my ass making me even more aggravated. **"Rogue I swear stop staring at my ass you son of a bitch."** She was about to fight someone but she was then shut up by a pair of lips crashing onto hers passionately and domestically. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

I hope you guys like it!


	2. Domestic Stolen Kisses

Chapter 2: Domestic Stolen Kiss.

Maia's POV:

Rogue was the devil which surprised her the most when he was seen to be the angel of Death. He wanted dominance over me I could tell by his kiss which he stole my first kiss. The room became dead silence until a loud **SMACK** was heard which meant I had slapped the shadowslayer who looked at me shocked. **"You stole my first kiss baka! My first fucking kiss... Great"** She broke down crying due to her first kiss was supposed to be with the person she cared for or at least liked. Minerva heard her best friend cry which made her grab her sword from the top shelf of her room storming out of her bedroom where her and laxus were preoccupied to find her brother shocked and her best friend crying. Minerva pointed the sword at her brother alerting him to fix this because I know your past better than you do.

* * *

Minerva's Brief summary of their past:

Rogue and Maia were once childhood sweethearts and they were in love madly to the point that she actually told him that when their older I will be yours fully when you come and claim me and he gave her something she would never forget. The golden heart locket has an engravement which states _Shadows turn to the stars as their love makes them stronger than they were without each other_ was his first gift to her which she never takes off. A few years later they shared a night of passion due to the fact she was 16 he was 17. The next week the Cheney family moved to the other side of the country making them forget each other. But they don't know that they already started the mating ritual.

* * *

Maia's POV STILL:

Laxus came and manhandled his girlfriend dragging her to the car to let rogue fix this. Rogue looked at his ring which was the key to open something which was the thing around My neck. He took off his ring and held me to the point I couldn't move to open my locket which then showed a picture of us when we were 16 and 17. **"Rogue is that me and you?"** I asked scared hoping to seek clarity from this mess. Rogue then turned me around faster than you can say sorry to era about her cake and kissed me softly this time. **"Wait that means that night wasn't a dream..."** I started to panic due to the fact I lost my virginity at such a young age.

* * *

OK i know it is a cliff hanger but i will fix it.


End file.
